1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to content classification and, more particularly, to a tag-based content classification method and a content reproduction apparatus capable of performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of the World Wide Web and large memory capacity of content reproduction apparatuses cause the amount of content which users can access and possess to be greater than users can easily manage. Due to this, the time taken for users to access desired content has been increasing. Various content classification methods to reduce the time taken to access desired content have been suggested.
Tag-based content classification methods classify content based on a description defined in a tag. One of the conventional tag-based content classification methods is the ID3 tag-based content classification method. The ID3 tag-based content classification method classifies content based on content information-based category information, such as artist, genre, and album. The user can thus access desired content based on content information-based category information. The user cannot access desired content based on user taste-based category information. For example, the user can access desired content based on content information-based category information such as artist, song, genre, etc. However, the user cannot access desired content based on user taste-based category information (or user information-based category information) such as drive, love, rain, work, sleep, study, family, etc.
The conventional ID3 tag-based content classification method classifies content based on a predefined order. For example, if content is set to be classified in the order of artist, genre, and album, a result obtained by classifying the content in the order of artist, genre, and album as illustrated in FIG. 1 is provided to the user regardless of the user's pattern of use. In FIG. 1, A and B denote artist names, C denotes an album name, and D, E, F, and G denote music content names corresponding to rock. The user cannot access desired content based on his/her pattern of use.
Even if a reproduction frequency of the content E in the rock category is high, the time taken for the user to access the content E in the rock category is always the same. If the amount of content possessed by the user increases, the time taken for the user to access the content E in the rock category may increase as well.